


One Last Night

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, F/M, Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you knew there was a chance you could die tomorrow? Bellatrix and Rodolphus leave Malfoy Manor to spend one more evening simply as Mr and Mrs Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp-humpdrabbles on LiveJournal.

Somewhere deep inside there was an understanding that this could be the last time. For all her frenzied planning and fervent support, she was calm in that moment. Her touch was soft and tender, matching his, as they lay together in their old bed. Hiding out at Malfoy Manor had been all well and good while it lasted. But if they were going to die tomorrow they had agreed they couldn’t go without spending one last night together in their home. So they had dined in their dining room, opened that bottle of wine they had saved for their anniversary, and spent long hours curled up in front of the library fireplace reading.

Eventually they had moved upstairs, a warm bath drawn for them. She had laid back against him as he ran the cloth over her body, rested her head against his shoulder and kissed his jaw. Once he had finished she had turned to straddle his lap and painted his neck with shaving cream, taking on the task of running the blade against his firm skin as she removed renegade whiskers growing past the sharp line of his soft beard. Her hand had been steady even as his fingers massaged her thighs beneath the surface of the water, and once she had completed the task she leaned forward to kiss him.

The lights were dim in their bedroom, candles having melted into nothing as they moved together. Silence, broken only by heavy breaths and softly spoken words, engulfed the Lestrange Estate that evening. He filled her again and again until neither could bring themselves to continue. Still their hands explored sensitive bodies as they lay together bathed in each other’s warmth. Lips lay tender kisses to flushed skin. Sleep would come eventually, they knew, but they were in no hurry.

For after sleep would come the final preparations. Then as night descended again they would be marching on the castle that was once their sanctuary from prying parents. There they would fight for the cause that had grown bigger than they ever imagined. For the Lord who had taken to dragging their names through the mud. They would fight to preserve the families they never had. They would fight till the early hours of the morning...

But for now, they loved.


End file.
